


But, I was bored...

by SMenace25



Series: Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived to Annoy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMenace25/pseuds/SMenace25
Summary: Apparently, people shouldn't let Harry Potter become so bored, he tries to amuse himself.But, on the bright side, a Merry Christmas was had.
Series: Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived to Annoy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594978
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	But, I was bored...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a collection of shorts that I liked.  
> Thanks for reading ^_^  
> And I don't own any of this

_**Voldemort**_

Voldemort looked at the package in front of him suspiciously. It had been delivered by three owls, was as tall as he was, and was shaking slightly. It was also wrapped up in bright pink paper.

That had dancing snakes on it.

Bright green dancing snakes.

Which appeared to be trying to shake their behinds.

Needless to say, Voldemort was curious. And mildly motion sick thanks to the dancing snakes.

He wondered who would be daft enough to send _him_ a Christmas present. And also, what the large, slightly shaking box shape contained.

Still, Voldemort wasn't stupid is his curiousity. He called in some of his most loyal Death Eaters to unwrap the present for him.

They all stared at it in utter stupefied silence for a few moments.

It was a Christmas tree.

A bright neon orange Christmas tree.

As the Death Eaters laughed, the tree suddenly shook itself again, growled and opened blood red eyes to stare at them.

Voldemort got a sudden sense of foreboding as he stared at it.

* * *

"I don't know what to tell you, Albus. The Dark Lord is dead, because a Christmas tree ate him and most of his Inner Circle." Severus Snape snapped, his voice still a little hysterical.

As Albus Dumbledore tried to calm his potions master down, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were walking passed, and overheard.

Harry hummed and spoke just loudly enough for his friends, the Headmaster and the potions teacher to hear,

"So, apparently carnivorous Christmas trees are not good presents to give to people. Who knew?" 

With a smirk, a shrug, and a casual wave, Harry continued on, leaving a group of dumbfounded people behind, staring at his walking form with opened mouths.

Professor Snape began choking on his laughter, as Dumbledore grinned.

* * *

_**Poppy Pomfrey** _

Medi-Witch Poppy Pomfrey was escorting Harry Potter up to the medwing after an accident during Quidditch practice. It wasn't anything major, just a sprained wrist from landing badly after dodging a rogue bludger.

As they approached the door, they began hearing some sounds that probably should not be coming from a medwing.

As the Med-Witch and student peeked in the door, they both blanched at the sight. Harry cleared his throat and spoke softly to Madam Pomfrey,

"You know, if you have to tell your patients to stop molesting inanimate objects more than twice, it may be time for sedation." 

With that, Harry turned and left the medwing, promising to get some brain bleach, and figuring his wrist didn't hurt that much.

As the Med-Witch watched one of her favourite students walk away, she thought maybe he was right. But only if the sedation was for her.

Sighing, she placed the closed sign on the door to the medwing, and decided she would have a leisurely cup of tea, so _she_ didn't have to disturb Mr. Creevy and his camera.

* * *

_**Hermione Granger** _

Hermion Granger watched one of her best friends, Harry Potter field another question, from another Demon and decided enough was enough.

He was going to answer her questions whether he liked it or not.

Having made that decision, she grabbed Harry and dragged him into the nearest classroom.

A few minutes later...

" _Harry James Potter!!!_ 'I was bored' is not an appropriate excuse to conquer Hell, nor an adequate reason too!"

Came the dulcet tones of Hermione shrieking at Harry.

* * *

_**Minerva McGonagall** _

Professor McGonagall sighed as she stared at the students in front of her. From the innocent looking Harry, to the sheepish Seamus, to the confused Neville, Ron and Dean.

Minerva rubbed her temple as she once again considered retiring.

"Alright, Mr. Potter, what happened?"

"Well, Minion of no Importance Number 1, told me that Minion of no Importance Number 2 was looking for Minion of no Importance Number 3 and 4. Now, Minion of no Importance Number 3 was with me, so Minion of no Importance Number 1 pulled Minion of no Importance Number 2 over to me and he asked me where Minion of no Importance Number 4 was. So I told him Professor."

Harry had gestured at the others as he spoke. Number 1 was Ron, Number 2 was Seamus, Number 3 was Neville, and Number 4 was Dean.

Seamus interjected here.

"Harry, you told me you _ate_ Dean!!"

Harry rolled his eyes and replied,

" I wasn't expecting you to believe me Minion of no Importance Number 2. Or to tell the teachers, or for them to organise a search for Minion of no Importance Number 4."

Professor McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed again.

"Alright. Mr. Potter, you should refer to people by their names, and not as Minion of no Importance Number etc. And if you do not know their names, learn them. Also, when asked where a fellow student is, 'I ate him' is not an appropriate response. 20 points off for the trouble the five of you caused, and get out of my office." 

As she watched the five boys leave, she made her decision.

Minerva McGonagall was retiring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, I'd love any pointers or anything you want to say about this, or my writing.  
> Thanks for taking the time ^_^


End file.
